Characters
A dreadfully long list of the characters you've debatably come to know and definitely come to hate. Current Characters= A list of characters that are in current use in battles, roleplays, or the discord. (Characters from stories must be a part of the Glitz Pit team. This means characters like Aaron can be included, but characters like Clubbar cannot.) (Characters from the discord must be at least a little bit recent.) ---- Aaron (Randy295) Bob (TheKingofKoopas) Chubba (Jimminus) Darius (65pKevin) Dibby (CielBlue) GB (xxMlgOpticxXX) Lukki (XbaseRai) Parin (MAGICxPYthon) Sarge (Dorjon0) Shyer (MarioKart171) Skelloetta (Skittles_thePug) Spoderman (RoboticFortunes) Tubba (eelee345) Xavier (MarioTepig) Yoshi (Yoshius) Unknown Boomerang Bro (Krymat) Unknown Nimbi (Chandy_Chanes) |-|Classic Characters= A list of characters that are at least a little bit recognizable, but not currently present. Basically, if enough people know who the character is and remember what they've done, it's worthy to be here. Typically, if the character was featured in a story during their time in the Glitz Pit, then they'll wind up here. ---- Asotzen (YOSHIFUN64) Astral (Idranoid) Blizzerd (Poipoi87626) Bowtie Guy (Reec12) Cleftleey (Raressmbx) Clubbette (abolism) EXE (Idranoid) Gonzales (LimitedURoux) Meloetta (Vanellopesweets) Naturae (alexdavid4) Phil (Philman23) Prower (SwishCheeseSponge) Red (ROBBIE275) Scully (soli_ilos) Shade (Idranoid) Shazam (Dorjon0) Snoozer (abolism) Teal (UnableShock) |-|The Forgotten= Characters that were forgotten, and probably best left forgotten. ---- Altair (MAGICxPYthon) Blue (Paratroopa) (XbaseRai) Blue (Wizzerd) (UnableShock) Cleftor (SunaShori) Coolio (abolism) Cyanshell (jamesd04) Dax (MAGICxPYthon) Detective Mystery (soli_ilos) Drill (XbaseRai) Emo Plant (MarioKart171) Enzio (SwishCheeseSponge) Fireman (EpicalAdventures) Flora (Vanellopesweets) Fraiser (soli_ilos) Greasy (Myotheraccount11) Hatter (MarioKart171) Kookster (soli_ilos) Lancer (65pKevin) Mango (Skittles_thePug) Maple (MarioTepig) Mason (Marinick) Maya (Skittles_thePug) Mike Hunt (gigimegalogan) Mono (soli_ilos) Monorang (soli_ilos) Mr. Mystery (soli_ilos) Mustard (Skittles_thePug) Orange (soli_ilos) Oscar (xxMlgOpticxXX) Palett (SwishCheeseSponge) Protobomb (PROTOMAN329) Puffer (MarioKart171) Purple (abolism) Randy (randy295) Raven (XbaseRai) Rubba (MarioKart171) Sam (Jimminus) Shellshock (MarioTepig) Slammer (abolism) Smokey (abolism) Snowe (MarioTepig) Squiggy (abolism) Talon (randy295) Toy Guy (Reec12) Ultra (Ultraplayer2011) Vesper (Pusterlize) Viviana (Vanellopesweets) Waddler (abolism) Yuxinator (abolism) S.B. (EpicalAdventures) UNKNOWN Yang (EpicalAdventures) UNKNOWN Ying (gigimegalogan) UNKNOWN Unknown Green Shy Guy (SwishCheeseSponge) |-|Side Cast= Characters that are played by no one and are either featured in roleplays or stories. ---- 'A Life Worth Living' Dusty Wil 'Glitz & Glory' Boshi 'Long Outing' Gerald Jerome Melanie Mr. Squal 'On The Borders' 'Comet Observatory & Star Haven' Polari Rosalina The Star Spirits 'Gusty Gulch & Forever Forest' Baxter Bootler Bow Bubba Cazubba Clubbar Darem Elliot Ellze Grant Haruabe Jaeb Karubba Laff Mazette Rock Snubba Tubba Blubba Voale 'Rogueport & The Glitz Pit' Prince Mush 'S.S. Mahruav' Baran Belet Bright Clam Clarea Eaiu Eran Gerald Gwu Hail Huyn Jurgen Karoppa Koolae Lari Mud Quack Shaye Shellar Shyuz Stual Tarz Uarn Werch Yawur Zual 'The Beanbean Kingdom' Bernard Beanum Queen Bean 'The Koopa Kingdom' Bowser Bowser Jr. Iggy Kamek Larry Lemmy Ludwig Morton Koopa Jr. Roy Wendy 'The Mushroom Kingdom' Goompapa Luigi Mario Mycerinus Princess Daisy Princess Peach 'The Past' Bok Cloansar Habba Maraon Morton Koopa Sr. Roaquel Zazai 'The Zaz Kingdom' Hareth 'Paper Mario: Stamp Hero' Bozo the Clown Stampy 'Roleplays' Rawk Hawk The Phantom "The Scarecrow" 'The Past Haunts the Present' 'Parints' Parin's Father Dopyle's Father 'The Disciples' Dopyle (of course) Gandaan Glanis Matra Talel |-|TMK= "Who?" ---- 'Heroes' Whether they're actually heroic or not. Crystal Eelee Jamie Squirt Yoshi 'Irrelevant Protagonists' If they're not hand-picked by Eelee, they don't matter. Bor E. Gadd Korpulax L Toadsworth 'Anti-Heroes' Heroes that are indecisive. Bowser Rob Ultra 'Vintage Villains' Villains-os that-zor are-zan best-ak left-us forgotten-ROB. Alternate Heroes (Iilii, Eimaj, Ihsoy) Ancient Evil Arachlord Blumered Boo (TMK) Dark Bowser Darkzor Ector Exe (TMK) Extrak Golzan Greenulous Krabune Lightzor Negative Pixelgame Purplous Reros (Villain) Robotic Clones (X, Y, Y-2, Z) Silver Trollus X